A Tale of Martin McFly
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty has dreams of Seamus' brother, also named Martin McFly. Edited several chapters to change from DeLorean to station wagon. A Trilogy Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_February 11, 1880  
3:30 PM PST_

Seventeen-year-old Martin McFly was walking home from school. He, along with his brother, Seamus, and his sister-in-law, Maggie, had moved to America from Ireland two years ago, in search of a better life. They currently lived in Virginia City, Nevada. Because Martin wasn't married, though, he often felt like a 'third wheel'. Because Martin was ten years younger than his brother, his brother was sort of like a father to him, ever since their parents have died in Ireland.

Martin had medium-length brown hair and slate-blue eyes, and he was five feet four inches tall. He often felt insecure of his short height. For the most part, he was a very easy-going young man with a sarcastic sense of humour, and was even a bit on the sensitive side. Like his brother, Martin believed in being nice to everyone, and would defend people who were being bullied. Because he dared to stand up to the bullies, though, he himself often became a target for bullies. He had one major flaw, though. He didn't want anyone to think that he was a coward - so, as a result, he often let people provoke him into taking foolish risks.

Just then, Martin was accosted by Bart Needles and his three buddies.

'Hey, Martin, I bet you cannot walk the ridgepole of a roof,' Bart taunted.

'Yeah,' chimed in Bart's friend, Clarence, 'I knew a girl in Las Vegas who could walk the ridgepole of a roof. Surely you're not afraid to do something that a girl can do.'

'Of course I could,' Martin said, rashly.

'Then I dare you to do it,' taunted Bart. 'I dare you to climb up there and walk the ridgepole of Mr. Nelson's kitchen roof.'

Martin turned pale, but he decided that he had no choice but to take on Bart's dare. He walked toward the house, where a ladder was leaning against the kitchen roof.

Then his friend, James Nelson, who lived in that house, shouted out, 'Please don't do it, Martin! You'll fall off and be killed. Never mind Bart Needles. It isn't fair to dare anybody to do anything so dangerous.'

'I must do it,' protested Martin. 'I cannot let Bart and his buddies think me a coward. I shall walk that ridgepole, James, or perish in the attempt. If I am killed, you are to have me fishing pole.'

Martin then climbed up the ladder, and tried to balance himself onto the ridgeful. He managed to take a few steps before he fell over, lying limp on the ground.

Bart and his gang then ran off, refusing to accept any responsibility for Martin's injury.

'Martin, are you killed?' shrieked James. 'Oh, Martin, please speak just one word to me and tell me if you're killed.'

Martin dizzily sat up and said, 'I'm not killed, but I think I'm injured.'

Then Mrs. Nelson ran outside, and asked, 'What's the matter? Where have you hurt yourself?'

'My ankle,' replied Martin, 'Oh, James, please take me home. I know I can never walk there. I'm sure I couldn't even hop so far on one foot.'

'Yes, James, please hitch up the horses and take Martin home,' said Mrs. Nelson.

oooooooooo

As James was carrying Martin into his him, Seamus ran out and, with tears in his eyes, he asked, 'Oh, James, what has happen to me dear Martin.'

'Don't be very frightened, Seamus,' insisted Martin. 'I was walking the ridgepole, and I fell off. I expect I have sprained me ankle. But, Seamus, I might have broken me neck. Let us look on the bright side of things.'

'Oh, Martin,' Seamus said, gently, he he carred his younger brother into the house, 'you really need to learn to stop taking such foolish risks. You could've been seriously hurt by trying to walk across that ridgepole. You're lucky that all you have is a sprained ankle.' Seamus then gently laid Martin onto his bed.

'Bart and his buddies would have called me a coward, though,' protested Martin, 'if I had refused. I couldn't let them think that I was a coward.'

'Why do you care so much what Bart and his buddies think of ya?' Seamus asked, gently. 'It's just a bunch of hot air from some buffoons. The people who truly matter would not of thought the less of ya for it.'

'Maybe I am a little too sensitive,' Martin said, with a sigh. 'I can't stand the idea of people thinking less of me. I guess I just wanna be liked.'

'There's nothing wrong with being sensitive,' Seamus said, gently. 'Being sensitive is actually a good thing. However, you are way too sensitive. You care too much of what other people think of ya, that you keep on taking foolish risks. Seriously, Martin, you need to relax and just enjoy life.'

'Aye,' said Martin, with a sigh. 'I guess you're right. It's just that I'm not very good at saying 'no'. That has never been me strong point.'

'Please, Martin,' Seamus said, placing his hand on Martin's arm. 'Think of about it. You have so much to live for. I don't want to lose ya.'

'Aye, Martin,' agreed Maggie, 'Please consider the future. Your brother and I are just loking out for ya. We love ya dearly.'

Then Seamus and Martin hugged.

Seamus then turned to his wife, and said, 'I shall go fetch the doctor, Maggie. You stay here and tend to Martin. It looks like poor Martin has been badly injured.'

'Aye,' replied Maggie. Then turning to Martin, she said, 'Let this be a lesson to you, Martin. Your life is a very precious thing, and I cannot stand to see that taken away from you. You mean so much to us.'

Martin sighed. Martin loved his brother and sister-in-law dearly, and he knew that they thought the world of him, and were looking out for him. Still, he didn't share his brother's confidence to stand up to bullies like Bart and his buddies. While he was good at defending victims from Bart, he was not as good at defending himself. He remembered the time when he was seven, he had refused to go sledding down that one hill, feeling that it was two dangerous. The next day, he had been ruthlessly teased for it, to the point where he ran home from school, crying. Since then, he had vowed to never again let anyone consider him a coward. Then Martin had fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_February 12, 1986  
5:30 AM PST_

Marty McFly woke up with a jolt. 'Man, what a strange dream I just had,' he muttered. Marty then reached for his diary, and started writing in it.

'Dear Diary,' Marty wrote. 'I just woke up from having a really strange dream. I dreamed that I was Seamus' brother, Martin McFly. Yeah, it's the same Seamus that I saw when I travelled back to 1885 last year. I remember Seamus telling me about having a brother named Martin, who apparently let people goad in into talking foolish risks, sort of like I used to do - well, in this timeline, anyway.

'Anyhow, I dreamed that Bart Needles (Perhaps an ancestor of Douglas Needles?) had dared me to walk across the ridgepole of a roof. I remember feeling very scared, but because I couldn't let Bart and his think think that I'm a coward, I did it anyway. I wound up spraining my ankle, and I remember that Seamus was in tears at the site of my friend carrying me to the house. I remember Seamus and Maggie lecturing me about not taking foolish risks and valuing my life.

'I guess poor Martin didn't listen, because I remember Seamus telling me that Martin had gotten a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. The saddest thing is, Seamus and Maggie must have lectured him about the value of life many times - still, Martin didn't listen. Poor Seamus! Poor Maggie! Poor Martin.'

Then a salt water tear had hit the diary page. Thinking about his namesake had made Marty very sad. He laid his diary under the lamp, letting the page dry. Marty then sat down on his bed, and began to cry.

oooooooooo

Two hours later, Marty had grabbed his skateboard and car-surfed over to Doc's house. He wanted to explain to Doc about his dream, hoping that Doc could help him.. As soon as he rang the doorbell, Clara had answered it.

'Oh, hi, Clara,' Marty said. 'Is Doc there? I need to talk to him.'

'Yeah, he's in his den,' replied Clara. 'I'll tell him that you're here.'

'Thanks, Clara,' replied Marty. Then Marty sat in the livingroom, while he was waiting for Doc.

'Well, hello, Marty,' said Doc, as he entered the room. 'Clara said that you needed to talk to me.'

'Yeah, can we go somewhere private?' Marty asked.

'Sure, why don't we go into my den?' suggested Doc.

Then Marty had followed Doc into his den, and Doc had closed the door behind him.

'So what you want to talk about?' Doc asked, gently.

'Well, you see, Doc,' explained Marty, 'I had this strange dream last night, and I was hoping that you could help me.'

'Sure, of course,' replied Doc. 'What did you dream about?'

'Well, do you remember Seamus? From the Old West?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, I do,' answered Doc. 'What about him?'

'Well, I dreamed that I was his brother, Martin,' Marty explained. 'I dreamed that I was walking home from school, and Bart Needles - apparently an ancestor of Douglas Needles - had dared me to walk across the ridgepole of a roof. I felt so frightened, but decided that I had to take of Bart's dare. My friend, James, had tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. I did manage to take a few steps before I feel over.'

'Wow, that certainly is some dream,' Doc mused. 'So what happened next.'

'Well, James then took me home,' said Marty, 'and Seamus had greeted me at the door. He had tears in his eyes, he was so worried of me. I remember that Seamus and Maggie had lectured me about the value of life.'

'That sounds then one very vivid dream,' said Doc.

'Yeah, and the really sad thing about this is...' Then, beginning to cry, Marty continued, '... he didn't listen. I know that, sometime later, he got a, uh, bowie knife shoved through his belly in a, uh, saloon in Virginia City.'

Doc then grabbed Marty's hands, and said, 'So you're sure this dream was real.'

'Yeah, yeah, it sure seemed real,' Marty replied, crying. 'He reminds me so much of me. That might have happened to me. I feel so bad for Seamus. He obviously loved his brother a lot.'

Doc then reached out to hug Marty. Marty then buried his face into Doc's shoulder, and cried for about five minutes. Then, as Marty lifted his tear-stained face, Doc handed him a tissue.

'Thanks, Doc,' Marty sniffed, as he wiped his face and blew his nose. 'I don't know why I had that dream, but it seems so real to me. Do you think that, perhaps, Martin's spirit is speaking to me? I wonder why I had that dream, now, though. I have not letting being called 'chicken' get me in trouble, since last October.'

'That I don't really know,' Doc said, gently. 'Why don't you try writing down your dreams, and see if you have any other dreams similar to that?'

'Sure, Doc, I will,' replied Marty. 'I already wrote about my last dream in my diary.'

Doc then glanced at the clock on the wall, and asked, 'So, Marty, do you need me to drive you to school?'

'Sure, if you don't mind,' replied Marty. 'I don't want to have any more tardies, especially not after what Ms. Coleman had put me through last month.'

'Sure, that's no problem,' Doc said, gently.

Doc and Marty then hugged, then Doc drove Marty to school.

'You have a nice day, Marty,' Doc called after him.

'I sure will, Doc,' Marty replied. 'You, too.'

Then, as Marty stepped into the school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. The clock read 8:20. _Perfect_, Marty thought, I have ten minutes to spare.

oooooooooo

After school, Marty had gone to the public library with his girlfriend, Jennifer.

'So what are we looking for?' asked Jennifer.

'I'm trying to find the day that Seamus' brother died,' said Marty. 'I want to go back in time and prevent him from dying.'

'Are you sure that that's a good idea?' Jennifer asked. 'You know how Doc is always saying that time travel is not something to be taken lightly.'

'Right, I understand that, Jennifer' Marty said, sighing. 'It's just that I had a dream last night about how Martin fell of the ridgepole, and sprained his ankle.'

'Is that how he died?' Jennifer asked.

'No,' said Marty, shaking his head, 'He died because he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. I know, because Seamus told me about it. The only question is, when did he die?'

'Are you sure Martin's records will be found here?' Jennifer asked, gently. 'I mean, he didn't die in Hill Valley.'

'No, but Seamus moved here afterwards,' Marty said. 'There might be something here about his family.' 


	3. Chapter 3

_February 12, 1986  
5:30 PM PST_

After searching for what seemed like hours, Marty finally found something. In an old newspaper from 1937, there was an obituary stating that Seamus McFly had died from pneumonia. In the obituary, it also said that Martin McFly had died on February 23, 1880 from being stabbed with a bowie knife.

'Jennifer,' whispered Marty, 'I found out the date that my namesake had died. It was on February 23 of 1880.'

Jennifer grabbed the newspaper from Marty, and said, 'Well, it certainly likes like Seamus lived a good long life. I do feel sorry for poor Martin, though. So you're wanting to go back in time to prevent the death, then?'

'Yes,' said Marty, with tears in his eyes, 'I feel that somebody is wanting me to go back and prevent that tragedy from happening. That might explain why I had that dream last night. Martin is so much like me.'

'You know that from just one dream?' Jennifer asked, amazed. 'We should go talk to Doc before using one of his time machines, you know.'

'Right, I understand that, Jennifer,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'Anyway, the dream I had last night was very vivid. I'd almost swear that I'm him reincarnated, except that I don't really believe in reincarnation. I also feel for Seamus. I remember how we have become quite fond of each other in the Old West. He was so sad about seeing me leave - and, to be honest, I was a little sad myself. Although, of course, I didn't want to stay in that time period. Plus I would really miss you.'

'So, Marty,' Jennifer said, slipping her arm around Marty, 'shall we go talk to Doc about this?'

'Sure,' replied Marty, 'he should be home right now. We should maybe grab a bite to eat first, though. How about McDonald's?'

'I'd rather eat at Ponderosa,' replied Jennifer. 'I'm in the mood for serloin.'

'Ponderosa it is then,' Marty said, smiling. 'Their buffets are always good.'

Then the couple left the library, to head over to Ponderosa.

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty and Jennifer had reached Doc's home, Marty had rang the doorbell.

Doc had answered the door, and said, 'Hello, Marty and Jennifer! How are you two doing?'

'Can we talk in private?' Marty asked. 'It's about the dream I told you about this morning.'

'I'm home alone right now,' Doc said, smiling. 'Clara took the boys to the roller rink.'

'Cool,' Marty said, smiling. 'Well, I was thinking that maybe I should go back in time, and prevent my namesake from dying. That might be why I had that dream. I found out that he died on February 23 of 1880.'

'Well, we shouldn't make such rash decisions,' Doc said, gently. 'If you have another dream like that, then we can go back in time and try to save his life. It was a terrible tragedy how your ancestor's brother died, but it really is not our place to go through times preventing deaths from happening.'

'Yeah, I know what you're saying,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'It's just that, there must be some reason why I've had the dream. Maybe Seamus' spirit is calling out to me, or something. I guess I'll see if I have another such dream tonight. If it continues, I'll let you know, tomorrow. I guess I just get real emotional thinking about the terrible tragedy that happened to Martin. I get real teary-eyed whenever I think of him. We have a time machine, so there must be way that we can help.'

Doc then gave Marty a big hug, and said, 'I understand how you feel, Marty. That's why I said that, if you have anymore dreams, then we'll go back in time and try to save his life. It's just not something that we should habitually do, though.'

Marty then did a quick calculation to determine how many lives have been saved. By writing Doc that letter in 1955, he had managed to prevent Doc from being shot by the Libyans. Then Marty had gone back to 1885 to prevent Doc from being killed by Buford. Then, in the Old West, Doc had saved Clara from falling into the ravine. That made three lives. Then therere was a fourth life if you counted preventing the death of Marty's father, George - as George had been murdered in the Hell Valley reality.

'Yeah, I understand what you mean,' Marty said, quietly, 'and I understand that you do have a good point. Still, the idea of knowing about what will happen to Martin, and doing nothing about it, really bothers me. I didn't just dream about Martin last night. I actually became him. I thought what he thought, and I felt what he felt.'

'I understand,' Doc said, gently. 'You must remember though, that you are not Martin. It's like how when Michael J Fox plays Alex P Keaten on Family Ties. During the duration of the time that Michael is acting, he becomes Alex, and feels what he feels and such. However, when he's not acting, though, then he's not Alex.'

'Doc has a point, Marty,' Jennifer chimed in, smiling. Then turning to Doc, she added, 'I didn't know you watched Family Ties, too.'

'I just I just love Michael J Fox,' Doc said, smiling, 'because he looks just like Marty.'

'Yeah, that's why I like watching that show, too,' Jennifer said, smiling.

'I see what you're saying, Doc,' Marty interjected. 'Still, it's not quite the same thing. When Michael Fox is acting, he knows that he is acting - especially when performing scenes against a blue screen. In my dream, though, I became Martin McFly. There was no awareness of being, well, me. You know what I mean. I could even smell the scents of the era around me.'

Doc then gave Marty another hug, and said, 'Let's just see if you have another dream of being Martin tonight. If so, then we can go after school tomorrow, okay?'

'Got it, Doc,' Marty said, swallowing. 'Jennifer and I were going to head over to my house for awhile. It was great talking to you, and thanks for listening.'

'You're welcome,' Doc replied. 'Call me tomorrow morning if you have another dream, okay?

'Will do, Doc,' Marty replied, as he and Jennifer left the house, to walk over to Marty's home.


	4. Chapter 4

_February 12, 1880  
4:00 PM PST_

Martin was sitting on his bed, sipping tea and thinking about what Seamus and Maggie had told him. He had to admit that his brother and sister-in-law were right. He nearly had been killed. Even though he has sustained many injuries throughout the years, this one was worse. He really missed being with his buddies.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Seamus had answered. It was Juniper Parker, the girl that he was courting. Martin thought that Juniper was the prettiest and nicest girl in school. She had lovely medium brown curls and soft brown eyes, and she was two inches shorter than Martin.

'It's so nice to see you, Juniper,' replied Seamus. 'Martin is sitting up on his bed.'

'Is he alright, Seamus?' Juniper asked, blinking back tears. 'I've been so worried about him, ever since I heard of his accident yesterday. I missed seeing him in school, today.'

'He has a sprained ankle,' Seamus explained. 'He was also unconscious for a little while. He's fine, now, though. He's just sipping on some tea. I'm sure he's happy to see you.'

'Oh, Juniper, I really missed you,' exclaimed Martin. 'I'm so happy that you could come visit me, today. I get bored being in my bed all day. I wish I could be out with the other boys, fishing or something.'

'I dare say you must be rather board, Martin,' Juniper said, grabbing Martin's hands. 'How are you feeling? I felt so bad when I heard about your accident, yesterday. I was so afraid you would die.'

'Yeah, Bart Needles had dared me to walk across the ridgepole of the Nelson's house,' explained Martin. 'I couldn't bear to let him and his buddies think that I'm a coward. I guess I guess have some real insecurities with that.'

'Oh, Martin,' Juniper said, with a sigh, 'why do you care so much what those bullies think of you? It really should matter what they think, should it? Nobody else at school likes them, or care what they think. Being brave is important, but it doesn't mean that one needs to take foolish risks. Discretion is important, too.'

'I dunno,' muttered Martin, 'it's just that I had a bad experience when I was seven. You see, there was this one hill that I had refused to go sledding down, because I felt that it was too dangerous. The next day, however, I had been ruthlessly teased for it, to the point where I had been reduced to tears. It was just such a painful experience for me.'

'Oh, Martin,' Juniper said, with tears in her eyes, 'I'm so sorry that the other children were teasing you about it. I dare say, that was really mean. Still, the people that really matter would have respected your choice. You did the right thing by being concerned about your safety, and standing up for what you felt was right. Standing up for yourself is not always easy, but it shows self-respect.'

'You're right, Juniper,' Martin said, sighing. 'I guess it's just that I've always found it easier to stand up for other people, then to stand up for meself.'

'I really love you a lot, Martin,' sighed Juniper, as she gave Martin a little peck. 'One day, I hope to one day get married, and have a family. I know you would not be afraid to take a stand and defend our family if any harm shall befall us. Still, it bothers me to see you take foolish risks, just to prove yourself to others. You really are the nicest boy in school, and I love you with all of my heart.'

Then, there was a knock on the door. Juniper went to answer it.

'How nice to see you, James,' Juniper greated. 'I imagine that you're worried about Martin, too. He's lucky to just have a sprained ankle. I mean, he could have been killed. I have been so worried sick of him, yesterday.'

'I brought over some lemon drops,' explained James. 'I know it's Martin's favourite kind of candy. He must be dreadfully bored lying in bed all day.'

'It wasn't all bad,' interjected Martin. 'I've been doing some reading, which helps to keep me entertained. Of course, I would rather be out fishing.'

Then Juniper sat at the edge of Martin bed, and began to massage his foot.

'Careful, there,' Martin said, laughing, 'me foot is ticklish.'

'Sorry,' Juniper purred, and then she applied firm pressure to her fingers.

'Ah, now that feels so good,' Martin said, smiling contentedly. 'It feels so relaxing.'

'That's good,' Juniper said, softly. 'Just close your eyes and relax.'

Martin then closed his eyes, and gently breathed. He loved Juniper with all of his heart, and he know that Juniper was right. Martin had to learn to take a stand to people like Bart Needles, and not let people goad him into taking life threatening risks. Unfortunately, though, it was easier said than done.

'I agree with what Seamus is always saying,' James said, softly. 'Your life is very precious, and you could have been killed. Let this be a lesson to you. Everyone likes you - well, everyone except Bart and his buddies, but nobody really cares what those bufoons think. They're just a bunch of bullies who like to blow hot air. They don't like anyone but themselves, if even that. Martin, you have to listen to us.'

'Yes, Martin,' Juniper said, softly, 'your brother is very wise. If one day, you end up getting killed, think of all the people who will miss you. I mean, let's face it, Martin. You are a very likeable person. It's just that your one major flaw could cost you your life. We don't want to see that happen.'

Then Martin and Juniper hugged and kissed for awhile. Martin vowed that he would, from then on, saw no to any dares.

'You're right, Juniper,' Martin murmured, softly. 'From now on, I will say no to Bart.'

'Good for you,' replied Juniper, kissing Martin's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

_February 13, 1986  
5:30 AM PST_

'Whew, this is heavy,' Marty mumbled, as he awoke. 'I wonder if there's a Juniper in Jennifer's family. She looked just like Jennifer, except that she wore her hair differently. I hope she's not a direct ancestor.'

Marty then picked up the phone, and dialed Jennifer's number.

'Uh, hello,' came Jennifer's sleep voice.

'Hey, Jennifer,' said Marty. 'Look, I'm sorry to wake up you up so early, but I need to tell you about my dream.'

'Did your dream, by any chance, include a Juniper?' Jennifer asked.

Marty was so startled, he nearly dropped the phone. 'Ho-how did you guess?'

'Because, I just awoke from a dream where I was Juniper,' exclaimed Jennifer, 'and I was tending to a Martin McFly, telling him about how he shouldn't worry about what Bart Needles and his gang think of him.'

'Great Scott!' Marty exclaimed. Then with nervous laughter, he added, 'I think some of Doc is starting to rub off on me. Anyway, this is so uncanny. Do you know anyone in your family named Juniper?'

'I just recognize the name,' said Jennifer. 'She was my great-great-grandaunt - and she, oh, dear...'

'What is it, Jennifer?' asked Marty. 'What do you know about Juniper Parker.'

'She committed suicide at the age of 17,' Jennifer explained. 'Oh, dear, that must have happened some time after Martin got stabbed.'

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Marty. 'She committed suicide? Even after lecturing Martin about the value of life? Oh, boy, this is heavy.'

'She must have been very heartbroken over losing Martin,' Jennifer said, with a sigh. 'You know, there's no telling how I would feel, if I ever lost you. I can hardly believe that our ancestors have crossed paths over a century ago.'

'Yeah, this is heavy,' muttered Marty. 'Well, we'll have to tell Doc about this. I think someone is definitely calling for us to go back in time, to prevent this terrible tragedy. Say, you don't suppose Douglas Needles is having dreams of being Bart Needles, do you? Oh, yeah, James Nelson is probably an ancestor of Zach Nelson - my very best friend and bassist for The Pinheads! Well, my best friend other than Doc, anyway. This is so uncanny.'

'Well, just give me time to get dressed,' said Jennifer, 'and then we'll head over to Doc's home. He did promise to take us back, if you had another dream of being Martin. It guess I also had a dream of being Juniper.'

oooooooooo

An hour later, Marty and Jennifer were sitting in Doc's den.

'So what did you dream about last night, Marty,' Doc asked.

'I dreamed that I was sitting on my bed and drinking tea,' explained Marty. 'The tea actually tasted really good. Then I have received a visit from a Juniper Parker.'

'There is where I come in,' said Jennifer. 'In my dream, I was heading over to the McFly farm, and blinking back tears. I was so worried that Martin might die, or something. Seamus had told me, though, that Martin had just gotten a sprained ankle - and that he was unconscious for a little while. I was so relieved, though, to see that he was still alive.'

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. 'So do you think Juniper is an ancestor of yours, Jennifer?'

'Yeah,' said Jennifer, 'but not a direct ancestor. Mostly, I know that Juniper committed suicide when she was 17. This seems to match our dreams. She maybe killed herself after Martin got stabbed.'

Oh, dear,' mumbled Doc, 'I suppose the one event where Martin gets stabbed starts a chain reaction that completely destroys the people who were a big part of his life.'

'Yeah,' muttered Marty, blinking back tears, 'someone, maybe Seamus, wants us to go back in time to prevent the incident from ever happening.'

'We'll go,' promised Doc, 'after school. You two should go to school first.'

'Yeah, Doc, I understand,' said Marty. 'We'll have to figure out how to explain who we are, though. I mean, we can't exactly tell them that we're time travellers. We could maybe pretend to be their guardian angels. They're Catholic, so they might believe us, especially if both Jennifer and I are together.'

'We'll think of something,' said Doc, 'now you two head off to school before you get a tardy. I don't want to guys to be late.'

'Right, Doc,' said Marty, as he hugged Doc. 'See you after school.'

Then Marty and Jennifer left for school.

oooooooooo

As planned, after school, Marty and Jennifer had arrived at Doc's home. Doc had picked out some clothing of the times, so that Marty and Jennifer can blend in.

'Okay, Marty and Jennifer,' said Doc, 'let's change into these clothing. We'll drive over to Virginia City, Nevada - then we'll head back in time to February 13, 1880.'

After Jennifer put on her dress, Clara had curled up her hair in ringlets, since it was customary of the time for women to have their hair up.

'My hair is probably a bit shorter than Juniper's,' said Jennifer, laughing. 'Otherwise, I'm a dead ringer for a pioneer girl.'

'How do I look?' asked Marty, as he put on his hat. 'I guess I look just like Seamus' brother, now. It's uncanny that we have so much in common. I swear that I could have been him, if I lived back in that era. We'll have to convince him to take a stand to Bart Needles. I guess we'll come up with something. Maybe we should just pose as their guardian angels.'

'Yeah, I like the guardian angel idea, too,' added Jennifer. 'I can hardly wait to meet Juniper. She seems like such a nice girl.'

'Yeah, she's just like you,' Marty said, huskily, giving Jennifer a little peck.

Then Doc, Marty, and Jennifer headed out to the station wagon - and Doc set the destination time.

oooooooooo

Within two hours, they were in Virginia City - and Doc drove over to a park.

'Marty and Jennifer,' said Doc, 'brace yourselves for temporal displacement.'

Then Doc had accelerated the station wagon to 88 miles per hour, until the station wagon broke the time barrier.


	6. Chapter 6

_February 13, 1880  
9:00 AM PST_

As soon as Doc had landed the station wagon into 1880, he drove it under a cave, so that the residents of that time period would not see that futuristic device.

'Oh, Jennifer,' said Doc, 'you stay here while Marty and I look for the home where Seamus, Maggie, and Martin are staying. I'll come back and get you later.'

'Why can't I come with you?' asked Jennifer.

'Because if the two of you are seen together,' Doc explained, 'People might mistake you guys for Martin and Juniper, and then we would have to answer some tricky questions.'

'Okay, I gotcha, Doc,' said Jennifer, 'I brought my walkman with me, and some tapes, so I can listen to that for awhile.'

'We shouldn't be gone for long,' Doc said, smiling.

oooooooooo

As soon as Doc and Marty arrived in town, a middle-aged plump lady threw her arms around Marty, and said, 'You gave me such a scare, Martin! You could have been badly hurt. Shouldn't you be at home, resting?'

'Oh, um,' stammered Marty, 'you must be mistaking me for Martin McFly. I am not him. I am his cousin, uh, Michael. Michael McFly.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' said the lady, blushing. 'You look so much like your cousin, though. My name is Mrs. Nelson. Your cousin was trying to walk across the ridgepole of my roof when he fell and broke his ankle. He's lucky he wasn't hurt worse. Say, do you gentlemen need me to give you a ride?'

'Sure, if you don't mind,' replied Doc. 'My name is, uh, Huey Lewis.'

'Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lewis,' replied Mrs. Nelson, shaking Doc's hand. 'Why don't you two step right on in, and I'll take you to their home.'

'Thanks, Mrs. Nelson,' replied Marty.

'You're welcome,' Mrs. Nelson said, smiling.

ooooooooooo

'Would you like some more tea, Martin?' asked Seamus. 'I also bought you some more lemon drops.'

'Thank you, Seamus,' replied Martin. 'I would love some more tea, please.'

Then there was a knock at the door. When Seamus opened the door, he nearly fainted. Standing in front of him was an older man, and a much younger man who looked just like Martin! 'Who, who are you?' stammered Seamus.

'My name is Huey Lewis,' replied Doc, 'and this is Michael. He's your brother's guardian angel.'

'Guardian angel?' gasped Seamus. 'I normally wouldn't believe it, if you wasn't for the fact that you look exactly like me brother - and we are Catholic. You're not Michael the Archangel by any chance, are you?'

_Ooops!_ Marty thought. He wasn't even thinking about Michael the Archangel when he chose his alias. He was thinking of his actor look-alike, Michael J Fox. 'Uh, no, I'm not,' stammered Marty. 'I'm a different Michael, a lesser angel. I came here to warn your brother about his impending fate. Unless he learns to not give in to bullying from others, and feel the need to prove himself not a coward, he could end up getting stabbed with a bowie knife.'

'Oh, no!' gasped Seamus, tears filling his eyes. Then he turned to Martin, and said, 'Did you hear what your guardian angel said, Martin. He's very serious about this. You must learn not to let people goad you into taking foolish risks.'

Martin then stared hard at his future doppelganger, and gasped, 'You, you look just like me. You came here to warn me of my fate.'

'Yeah, I did,' Marty said, slowly, as he grabbed Martin's hands. 'You see, you might die on February 23 - that's only ten days away - unless you learn not to overreact to being called a coward.'

'You're serious about this, uh, Michael?' asked Martin.

'Yeah, I'm very serious,' Marty said, beginning to cry. 'Look, Martin, you are very well-liked. Think of who all would miss you, if you died. Juniper would really miss you, too - and she might die of a broken heart. Seamus and Maggie really love you, too. Please think about those around you, Martin.'

Marty's crying has apparently shocked Martin, as Martin stared hard at his doppelganger, and mumbled, 'Okay, Michael, I'll listen. No more dares for me. I guess I didn't realize that I might die one day, and who all would miss me.'

Then Marty hugged Martin, and said, sniffing, 'I know, it's easy to think of death in the abstract. Nobody likes to think that they might one day die - but that day comes for all of us. It's just that it might come too soon for you. I want you to live a long, fulfilling life. I want you and Juniper to get married, someday.'

'Okay, Michael, I'll listen,' Martin said, as tears filled his own eyes. 'I don't want to die, either.'

'Good,' Marty said, wiping away his tears, and managing a small smile. 'Just remember that your life is more important, then trying to prove to others that you aren't a coward.'

'Would you two like to stay for dinner?' asked Seamus.

'Oh, we would love that,' exclaimed Doc. 'I have to attend to some business right now, but I'll be back soon. Michael will stay here with you guys, though.'

Then, after Doc left to get Jennifer, Martin turned to his doppelganger, and asked, 'Would you like a lemon drop?'

'Yes, please,' replied Marty. 'You like lemon drops, don't you?'

'Aye,' Martin said, smiling. 'They're my favourite candy. Do you like lemon drops, too?'

'Oh, yeah, I love lemon drops, too' gushed Marty, as he grabbed one from the candy dish. 'Thank you!'

'Would you like some tea, Michael?' offered Seamus.

'Yes, please,' replied Marty, smiling. 'Oh, those lemon drops are so delicious.'

'It looks like you two are getting along great,' gushed Seamus.

'Well, of course,' said Marty, smiling. 'I'm his guardian angel.'

'Oh, right, of course,' stammered Seamus, as he handed Marty a cup of tea.

'Thank you, Seamus,' replied Marty. Then, after taking a sip, he added, 'This tea is delicious.'

'If you'd boys like,' offered Seamus, 'I can take you two on a ride this afternoon. It's a nice day to be outside.'

'Thank you, Seamus,' replied both Martins, simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

_February 13, 1880  
12:00 PM PST_

An hour later, Doc had returned to Seamus McFly's farm, with Jennifer.

'Juniper!' called out Martin, with a smile - as Jennifer entered the house. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?'

'Uh, no, I'm not Juniper,' replied Jennifer, smiling. 'I'm her guardian angel, Jennifer.'

'Goodness!' gasped Seamus. 'Juniper has a guardian angel, too? This is amazing!'

'Everyone has a guardian angel,' replied Jennifer, with a smile. 'You see, uh, Michael and I were sent here to not only make sure Martin doesn't get killed - but to also make sure Martin and Juniper can, one day, get married and spend the rest of their lives together.'

'So how long are you two planning on staying here?' asked Seamus. 'We have plenty of room for you guys. Anyway, how can we not be hospitable to some angels?'

'We plan to stay until February 24,' replied Marty. 'You see, we are to see to it that Martin does not get killed on the 23rd - and to see that he learns to not lose his judgement everytime someone calls him a name. We also came here to educate him on the value of living.'

'Well, you are certainly some very special visitors,' Seamus said, smiling. 'Poor Martin would probably be bored out of his mind otherwise.'

'Yeah, especially with no TV,' Jennifer blurted out, forgetting the era she was in.

'Uh, TV?' Seamus asked, confused. 'What are you talking about? What on earth is a TV?'

'Oh, well, it's a, uh, well, nevermind,' stammered Jennifer. 'It's something that we angels have in heaven.'

Doc tried to stifle a snort. The idea of TVs in heaven struck him as somewhat funny.

'Oh, I see,' replied Seamus. 'Well, when Juniper comes here after school, I can take you all for a ride. I'm sure Juniper will be very happy to meet you all. I suppose I should start making dinner, now. What would you all like to eat?'

Marty scratched at his head, trying to think of what types of food were common to this era that sounded appetizing. He knew the some of his favourite foods, like pizza and tacos, were out of the question. Only one thing came to mind. 'How about pancakes and syrup? Do you have that?'

'Aye, Seamus,' agreed Martin, 'can we have pancakes?'

'Pancakes sound fine with me, too,' added Jennifer.

'Aye,' replied Seamus, 'we could have pancakes. That's one of Martin's favourite foods. Would you like bacon, too?'

'Oh, yes, please,' replied Marty, enthusiastically. 'I love bacon.'

'Aye,' agreed Martin, 'I want bacon, too, please.'

'Uh, no bacon for me, please,' said Jennifer. 'I'm watching my weight.'

'I'll have some bacon,' replied Doc. 'I'm so hungry right now, I could eat a horse.'

'Dinner should be ready in half an hour,' Seamus said, smiling. Then turning to Marty, Seamus added, 'I must say, you sure do have a lot in common with my brother.'

Then Marty reached out to hug Martin. They embraced for a long time.

oooooooooo

Shortly after four, Juniper had arrived at Seamus McFly's farm. She saw her doppelganger, and nearly passed out.

'Who, who are you?' stammered Juniper, staring hard at Jennifer. 'You look just like me.' Then Juniper turned her head to see two Martins, and nearly fainted.

'My name is Jennifer,' Jennifer replied, reaching out to steady Juniper. 'I'm your guardian angel. We're going to stay here for awhile, to prevent Martin from being stabbed in ten days - and also to teach him the value of life.'

'Stabbed?' Juniper gasped, horrified. 'Why would Martin get stabbed? What happens in ten days?'

'If he continues to lose his judgement everytime some calls him a name,' explained Marty, 'he could get stabbed in the belly with a bowie knife in ten days. We are here to prevent that incident from ever taking place. Martin has a very promising future, and he needs to learn to value life a little more.'

'Would you all like to go for a ride, now?' asked Seamus, smiling. 'It's a nice sunny day out. I'll hitch up the horses.'

Everyone cheered with excitement. Juniper and Marty lifted Martin up from the bed, and helped him walk out to the carriage.

oooooooooo

After Seamus hitched up the horses, everyone had boarded the carriage. Seamus and Doc sat up front, Martin and Juniper sat in the middle, and Marty and Jennifer sat in the back.

'Oh, look at the beautiful scenery!' Jennifer gasped, awed - as he looked at all the trees and wild flowers.

'Yeah, it's lovely,' agreed Juniper. 'It's such a nice day to be taking a ride in the carriage.'

'Yeah, thank you, Seamus,' said Jennifer. 'This must be really nice for Martin, too.'

'Aye,' agreed Martin. 'It's nice to be outside. I certainly could use some fresh air. Thanks for taking us, Seamus.'

'It's my pleasure,' Seamus said, smiling. 'It's nice to get out and enjoy the nature. I love the sounds of the birds chirping.'

'So do I!' replied Jennifer and Juniper in unison, causing the Martins to laugh.

Martin then put his arm around Juniper's shoulders, and whispered, 'I love you, Juniper. You are so beautiful to me. You are the love of me life.'

'I love you, too, Martin,' Juniper purried, laying her head on Martin's shoulder.

Then Jennifer laid her head on Marty's shoulder, as Marty put his arm around her.

'Awwww,' gushed Seamus, 'I have two lovely couples sitting behind me. I wish Maggie was home right now. I love being able to put me arm around her.'

'Yeah,' agreed Doc, 'I wish my wife could have come along. Oh, well, maybe another time.'

Then nobody else spoke another word for awhile. Jennifer and Juniper had snuggled up against the Martins, while the Martins held Jennifer and Juniper close to them. Everyone just basked in the beautiful sounds of nature surrounding them.

Then Juniper asked Martin, 'Now you see how valueable life is, Martin?'

'Aye,' replied Martin. 'Thank you all for helping me to see the value in life. I will no longer let Bart Needles goad me into taking senseless risks. It's just not worth it.'

'Good for you,' purred Juniper. 'I hope to spend the rest of my life together with you, and have kids together.'

'I would love that, too, Juniper,' Martin said, softly.

Then Martin and Juniper leaned over to kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_February 16, 1880  
9:00 AM PST_

On Monday, Martin was able to return to school. Martin was happy to be able to see all his friends, again. I wasn't happy about seeing Bart Needles and his buddies, though.

'Welcome back, Martin,' greeted Miss Barnes, warmly. 'I heard you twisted your ankle real badly. Are you feeling much better, now?'

'Aye, I'm much better now, thank you,' replied Martin, with a smile.

'You know, Martin,' added Miss Barnes, 'I know how you let people goad you into taking dangerous risks, because you don't like to be called a coward. You need to remember, though, how precious life is. Being alive is much more important than not being called a coward. Do you understand, Martin?'

'Aye, Miss Barnes,' replied Martin, as he went to sit down at his desk, next to James.

To Martin's surprise, Bart and his buddies had left him alone all day. Perhaps they felt a bit guilty and at least partially responsible for Martin getting hurt. Everyone else was happy to see that Martin had returned to school. One of the little girls, Laura, had even offered Martin a piece of her cake.

After school, Martin and Juniper had walked over to the McFly farm, carrying a bundle of clothing. They were planning to go swimming with their 'guardian angels'.

oooooooooo

'How was school, today?' asked Seamus, as Martin and Juniper walked in.

'Everything was great, Seamus,' replied Martin, cheerfully. 'Everyone was happy to see me return, and even Bart and his buddies left me alone.'

'I've brought some clothing along,' added Juniper. 'I thought that we could go down to the swimming hole, and go for a little swim.'

'I would love to go swimming!' exclaimed Marty. 'We could maybe also take a walk around the beach. I mean, it's such a nice day out.'

'That's such a lovely idea,' added Jennifer. 'I would love to go jump in the water for awhile.'

'Well, you children go have fun,' Seamus replied, with a smile. 'Just be careful out there, so that you don't drown.'

Juniper glanced over at Marty and Jennifer, and laughed, 'I'm pretty certain that our guardians angels will keep us from drowning.'

'Aye,' replied Seamus, 'just make sure that you're back here in a couple of hours. I'm making chicken and stuffing for supper tonight.'

'That sounds delicious!' exclaimed the Martins, simultaneously. Everyone else laughed.

oooooooooo

The four teens were walking over to the swimming hole. Marty and Jennifer were following Martin and Juniper. Both couple had their arms around each other.

'Whew, this water is cold,' commented Marty, as he stuck his foot into the water.

'You'll get used to it,' replied Martin, as he also began to wade into the water.

Jennifer and Juniper then followed the Martin into the water. Then, when everyone was up to their waists, they began to swim. Mischieviously, Martin reached out to tickle Marty's sides. Marty laughed.

'I see that you are ticklish,' said Martin, with a laugh.

'Yeah, I am,' replied Marty. Then he leaned out to tickle Martin. Martin also laughed.

Jennifer and Juniper looked at each other, wondering who they should tickle first. They opted for Marty. Juniper held onto Marty, while Martin and Jennifer had tickled him relentlessly. Marty was laughing pretty hard.

'Do you like being tickled?' Martin asked, with a smirk.

'Yeah,' replied Marty. 'Just don't tickle my feet. I can't stand to be tickled there.'

'Aye,' agreed Martin. 'I can't stand to be tickled their, either. I hate it.'

Jennifer and Juniper glanced at each other, both wishing that they could tickle the Martins on the soles of their feet, but knowing that they didn't dare.

'What? What is it?' demanded Marty. 'I see that look that you girls are exchanging.'

'I wish we could tickle the soles of your feet,' blurted out Juniper. Jennifer nodded in agreement.

'You girls wouldn't dare,' protested Marty, cringing. He still remembered the nightmare that he suffered last month, when Ms. Coleman had tickled the soles of his feet for over two hours. It was so unbearable. He has, since then, made it a point to never again be tardy for school.

Then Jennifer held onto Martin, while Marty and Juniper began to tickle him. Martin was laughing his head off. Then, after awhile, the four teens have just floated on their backs, and relaxed. It was such a nice feeling.

'How are you feeling, Martin?' asked Marty.

'I'm feeling relaxed,' replied Martin. 'I love being in the water. It's so relaxing.'

'So now you understand the value of life?' asked Marty.

'Aye,' replied Martin. 'This is so much fun. I would love to have many more opportunities to float in the water.'

'I'm so happy to hear that,' replied Marty, smiling. 'Just stand up for your own judgements, and you'll be fine.'

'I will, Michael,' replied Martin. Then he threw his arms around Juniper.

oooooooooo

'Did you children have fun?' Seamus asked, with a smile.

'Aye,' replied Martin. 'I've had so much fun. It's so relaxing to float in the water.'

Marty, Jennifer, and Juniper all nodded their heads in agreement.

'This smells delicious,' commented Marty. 'I love chicken and stuffing.'

'That's my favourite meal, too,' replied Martin.

'Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes,' informed Seamus.

Martin then began to set the table.

'I really have learned to value life more,' commented Martin. 'Spending time floating in the water can do that to you. There really is so much to live for.'

Juniper threw her arms around Martin, and whispered, 'I am so happy to hear that, Martin. This means we'll have a future to look forward to.'

'Aye,' replied Seamus. 'You must remember, too, that living for today is important.'

'Learn from the past, plan for the future, and live for today,' quipped Marty.

'That's a great proverb, Michael,' remarked Seamus. ''That is also so true.'

'It's amazing how much you and Martin are alike,' Juniper told Marty. Marty just smiled.

The Martins then gazed at each other. It was sort of like looking in a mirror. They even had the same slate-blue eyes. Then the Martins smiled at each other. They even had the same smiles. Juniper and Jennifer looked at them, amazed. Then Marty threw his arms around Martin. Martin had reciprocated the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

_February 20, 1880  
5:00 PM PST_

One Friday came the fateful day that could be a matter of life and death for Martin McFly. The Martins were in the saloon, with Jennifer and Juniper, when a group of tough looking men ran in - and they ran up to Martin, who was ordering some raspberry cordial for himself and his friends.

'Take a look at what we have here,' sneered one of the men. 'I'd say he's the runt of the litter.'

'Take a look at that dawg ugly hat,' sneered another member of the gang.

'Just leave me alone, you big bufoons,' pleaded Martin, scared.

'Mighty strong words, runt!' sneered the gang leader. 'You're just some, duded-up, egg sucking, guttertrash.'

Marty then marched over, and yelled, 'You punks heard what he said. Leave him alone. He never did anything to any of you, so why do you feel the need to harass him like that? Are you just so insecure of yourself, that you feel the need to pick on other people, just to make yourself feel better?'

'Oh, look at that,' sneered one of the lackeys. 'There are two of them! It looks like we have another runt here.'

'Look here,' Marty said, quietly, 'I don't know what you guys want, but just leave us the bloody hell alone! We never did a bloody thing to any of you. Also, why don't you go pick on someone your own size - if you think you're such a tough dude?'

'Because where's the fun in that?' sneered one of the lackeys. 'Do you runts think we give a durn what you think of us? I bet you're not so tough yerself.'

'There are a lot of ways a person can have fun,' argued Martin, 'without it being at someone else's expence. I have been taught to love your neighbours as yourself - and to treat other people in the same manner as you would like to be treated. I try to like Jesus did.'

'We don't all have to live by your standards, Bible Boy,' sneered the gang leader.

'You would, if you want to go to heaven,' protested Martin. 'Jesus taught us to be kind to everyone - and to love one another.'

'Oh, yeah?' sneered one of the lackeys. 'well, look where that got him. That got him hung on the cross. So his so-called wisdom didn't do him any good, did it?'

'Jusus died for us,' Martin said, firmly. 'He died for our sins, because He loves us. He was not the weakling that you like to make Him out to be. Would you have a courage to die such an agonizing death on the cross? I highly doubt it.'

'He also did not pick fights with people weaker than Him just for the fun of it,' Marty added, nodding. 'He stood up for those whom it seemed that everyone else hated. He even taught us to turn the other cheek, and to love our enemies - which is why we refuse to fight with you punks. We refuse to lower ourselves to your level.'

'What's wrong, dudes?' sneered the gang leader. 'You yella?'

'No,' Marty said, defiantly. 'It's just that we have standards, unlike you. It has absolutely nothing to do with courage - and everything to do with wisdom.'

'Aye,' agreed Martin, 'We are upstanding, God fearing folks, unlike you. If you don't repent from your evil ways, you might end up in hell. You guys are the spawn of Satan.'

'Hey, quit yer preachin', runts,' the gang leader sneered. 'It ain't Sunday, ya know.'

Then Lester, the bartender, had enough - and he marched over to the gang. 'Hey, you dudes leave these fine young men alone.'

Lester then punched one of the men out. The Martins then helped Lester punch the men out.

'Hey, somebody go fetch the police,' Lester called out, to some of the old-timers - who were only more than happy to comply. 'Someone please fetch me some rope, so we can tie these men up.' Then one of the other patrons grabbed for the rope.

Lester and the Martinshad tied up the four gang members around a pole, and made sure that they were snug - so that they couldn't escape.

'Where these the men who were supposed to stab me with a knife?' Martin whispered to Marty.

Marty wasn't sure, although he guessed that they were. He figured that Bart Needles, at least, wasn't as bloodthirsty as these men appeared to be. 'They might have been,' replied Marty. 'I still wouldn't let my guard down, though.'

'Thank you for helping me stand up to them,' Martin said, blinking back tears. 'I mean, I was so scared that they might hurt me. I don't understand why they decided to pick on me.'

'I guess our height makes us an easy target fo the likes of those men,' Marty said, shrugging. 'They like to pick on people who are weaker than them. They like to act tough, but they really are not as tough as they like to think they are. I mean, why do you suppose we never see bullies without being accompanied with their lackeys?'

'I guess you have a point,' replied Martin, sighing. 'I reckon the police will take care of them, now, though.'

Then they walked back over to Jennifer and Juniper. Lester walked over to the quartet, and pured them huge glasses of cordial.

'Thank you, Lester,' the Martins said, simultaneously.

'This is great cordial,' remarked Juniper, taking a sip. 'Raspberry cordial is my absolute favourite drink.'

'I never drank cordial before,' said Jennifer. 'This is really delicious.'

'Are you sure it's not currant wine?' Marty asked, jokingly.

'You think Lester would give us the wrong kind of drink?' Juniper asked, laughing.

'Naaa, I'm just kidding around,' Marty said, winking at Jennifer.

'Let's head over to the Olson Candy Shoppe afterwards,' suggested Martin, 'and buy some more lemon drops.'

'Sure, that's a good idea,' agreed Marty. 'Maybe we can jump in the swimming hole for awhile, tonight. Then we can maybe take a little walk, and enjoy the scenery.

'I would love that, uh, Michael,' replied Jennifer. Juniper nodded her head in agreement.

Juniper than turned to Martin, and said, with admiration, 'I am so proud of you, Martin. You did a really good job of standing up to those thugs. Now they're in jail, right where they belong.' 


	10. Chapter 10

_February 23, 1880  
5:00 PM PST_

After school, the Martins have decided to head out to the swimming hole with Jennifer and Juniper. Marty found himself nervously counting down the hours until midnight. After all, this was the day that Martin was to be stabbed with a bowie knife. If Martin was nervous too, he certainly didn't show it. Martin, in fact, seemed to be cheerful all day.

'So is this your last night here, Michael and Jennifer?' asked Martin.

'That is correct,' replied Marty. 'We have about seven hours left, until midnight.'

'Oh, fret not, Michael,' said Martin. 'I don't plan to even go into the saloon tonight. Being here in the swimming hole is more fun, anyway.'

'Are you sure you don't even want to go out for raspberry cordial?' asked Juniper.

'Yeah, I love raspberry cordial,' Jennifer chimed in. 'Since this is our last night here, I thought Mar-Michael and I should go out for raspberry cordial tonight.'

'I am certainly tempted,' admitted Marty, 'but I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. I'm just really concerned about Martin. I don't want anything to happen to him.'

Jennifer then glanced at Marty, and said to Martin and Juniper, 'Excuse me, you two - Michael and I need to have a little talk. We'll be back in a few minutes.'

Then, as Jennifer and Marty swam about 50 feet away, Marty whispered, 'What did you need to tell me, Jennifer?'

'When I was in the station wagon, sleeping,' explained Jennifer, 'I had another dream that I was Juniper. It was on the day that Martin had died - which I guess would be today - and I found out that the name of the person who stabbed Martin was Webster Jennings. Well, this morning, I was reading the newspaper of the gang who were arrested last Friday - and Webster Jennings name was on there. I think we'll be safe going to the saloon tonight.'

Marty breathed a sigh of relief, and said, 'Thanks for telling me about it, Jennifer. I guess we could go to the saloon tonight, then.'

Jennifer just smiled, as she and Marty swam back to join their 'twins'.

'Everything will be fine, Martin,' Jennifer told Martin. 'The person who was supposed to kill you today was arrested last Friday.'

'I am so relieved to hear that,' breathed Marty. 'I figured it might be that group of thugs, but I was somewhat uncertain.'

'So feel like some raspberry cordial tonight?' purred Juniper.

'Aye,' replied Martin, smiling. 'I would love to drink raspberry cordial with a beautiful little princess like you.'

Martin then leaned over Juniper to hug her - then they hugged. Marty and Jennifer themselves decided to follow in their 'twins' lead. Then the Martins relaxed on their backs, while Juniper and Jennifer began to tickle the Martins. With a mischievious smile, Juniper grabbed Martin's foot - and she gave it a little tickle.

'Hey, hey, stop it,' Martin protested, laughing, as he jerked his foot away.

'Whatever is the matter, Martin?' smirked Juniper, gazing into Martin's blue eyes.

'You naughty little girl,' Martin scolded, teasingly. 'You know I don't like having me feet tickled.'

'Why not?' smirked Juniper. 'You have a great laugh. Your laughter is like music to my ears.'

'Then let's see if you're ticklish there,' Martin smirk, as he tried to tickle Juniper's foot. Unfortunately, though, she wasn't ticklish there.

'Ha ha,' taunted Juniper, 'I'm not ticklish there.'

'Awww, that isn't fair,' protested Martin, shaking his head.

Juniper embraced Martin, and kissed him on the lips. Marty and Jennifer looked on, smirking.

'Hey, what are you two smirking at?' demanded Martin, smiling.

'You two crack me up,' teased Jennifer.

'We what?' asked Martin, confused. 'What does 'crack me up' mean?'

'It means you two makes us laugh,' explained Jennifer. 'You remind us of, well, of us.'

'I think you two make a lovely couple,' added Marty.

'Thank you,' replied Martin. 'You two make a lovely couple, as well.'

Jennifer and Juniper looked at each other and smiled mischieviously, and they each grabbed one of Marty's feet, and started to tickle the soles. Marty kept laughing hysterically, as he tried with all his might to jerk his feet away.

'Look at him laugh! Look at him laugh!' smirked Juniper.

'Hey, you two cut that out,' protested Martin. 'I am certain he doesn't like it anymore than I do.'

'Oh, I think he _loves_ it,' said Jennifer, laughing.

Then Martin had jerked Marty away from Jennifer and Juniper.

'Whew, thank you, Martin,' breathed Marty, gratefully. 'I really couldn't take it.'

'You are certainly welcome,' replied Martin, smiling. 'I feel the same way about it as you do.'

'Why did you have to spoil our fun?' Jennifer asked, pouting.

'Because I don't reckon it was fun for Michael,' replied Martin, smiling. Then, turning to Juniper, he asked, 'Shall we head over to the saloon now?'

'Oh, most certainly,' Juniper replied, smiling.

ooooooooooo

A few hours later, the Martins, Juniper, and Jennifer had returned from the saloon. Seamus had immediately embraced Martin, weeping with joy. Marty glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 10:00 PM.

After about five minutes, Seamus released Martin, wiped his eyes, and asked, 'Shall we go hit the sack, everyone?'

'Aye,' replied Martin. 'I dare say I am mighty exhausted.'

'We had so much fun this evening,' added Marty.

Seamus then hugged Marty, and whispered, 'Thank you very much for everything, Michael. It is nice to know that my dear brother is still alive.'

'You're very welcome, Seamus,' whispered Marty. 'Tomorrow, after breakfast, we should probably return home.'

'Return to heaven, you mean?' asked Seamus, smiling.

'Right, to heaven,' replied Marty. 'We accomplished our mission. We saved your brother's life.'

'Michael, would you like a lemon drop?' asked Martin.

'Yes, please,' replied Marty, smiling, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth - and slowly let the sweet lemony taste fill his mouth.

'I have a huge bag of lemon drops for you to bring back home,' whispered Martin.

'Oh, thank you so much, Martin,' replied Marty, smiling.

After Marty hopped into bed, he smiled contentedly, as he feel asleep. Doc would be returning the next day to pick him and Jennifer up.


	11. Chapter 11

_February 24, 1880  
7:00 AM PST_

The Martins, Jennifer, and Juniper were all sitting at the table with Seamus and Maggie. Breakfast today was pancakes with butter and maple syrup. Marty was so happy that he had been able to save Martin's life.

'Thank you for breakfast, Seamus,' said Marty. 'These pancakes are very delicious - and so is the maple syrup.'

'Yeah, I must say,' added Jennifer, 'these are the best pancakes that I've ever eaten. You are a wonderful cook, Seamus.'

'Thank you very much,' replied Seamus, smiling. 'I'll let you in on a little secret.'

'Which is what?' Marty asked, smiling.

'Add in three tablespoons of vanilla to four quarts of pancake batter,' Seamus said, smiling.

'Thank you, Seamus,' replied Marty, smiling. 'I'll have to try that, sometime.'

'It's a family tradition,' added Seamus. 'It was passed down from me father.'

'You know, Michael,' Martin said, softly, 'I certainly am going to miss you. You've been a really great friend to me - and we've had so much fun together.'

'I'm really going to miss you, too,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'I am so happy, though, that you've learned the value of life - and that you've learned that you don't have to prove yourself to others. The important thing is staying true to yourself.'

'That is very profound,' whispered Martin. 'I suppose I'll never see you again, right?'

'Well,' Marty said, thoughtfully, 'I wouldn't quite say that. We might see each other again. I mean, never say never.'

Martin just smiled, as he turned back to his pancakes. Marty noticed that Martin loved drenching his pancakes in maple syrup, just like Marty himself did. He was amazed by how much he had in common with this other Martin.

Then Jennifer turned to Juniper, smiled at her, and said, 'You take good care of Martin, ya hear? I see that you two are destined to spend the rest of your lives together. Make sure that Martin stays out of trouble, alrighty?'

'I'll do that, Jennifer,' Juniper replied, smiling. 'He's my Prince Charming.'

Martin stared at Juniper from across the table, and smiled at her.

oooooooooo

Just before Martin and Juniper headed off for school, they had some treats for their 'guardian angels'.

Martin handed Marty a bag of lemon drops, and smiled, 'I want you to take them back home with you. This is my treat to you, for helping me to see the value of life.'

Then Juniper handed Jennifer a bottle of raspberry cordial, and told her, 'I want you to take this back fome with you. This is my treat to you, for helping me to help Martin see the value of life.'

Marty and Jennifer both smiled at their 'twins', and then embraced them, for the last time.

'I really will miss you, Michael,' Martin said, blinking back tears. 'You've made a real difference in my life. I'll be so sad to see you go.'

'Yeah, I'll be a little sad to leave you,' agreed Marty, also blinking back tears. 'Thank you so much for the lemon drops. I like them as much as you do.'

'It was my treat,' Martin said, managing a small smile. Then Martin sniffed a little bit, as he gave Marty a tight squeeze.

Marty saw the tears on his 'twin's' face, and softly said, 'Aw, don't cry, Martin. Just think of all the things you have to look forward to. Just remember everything I've told you, ya hear?'

'I promise, Michael,' vowed Martin, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Come on, Martin,' urged Juniper, 'it's time to head to school, now.' Then turning to Marty and Jennifer, Juniper called out, 'Thank you for everything, both of you!'

Marty and Jennifer waved to their 'twins', as their 'twins' waved back.

oooooooooo

Marty and Jennifer were waiting by the swimming hole, as they saw Doc drive up in the station wagon. Marty immediately ran up to Doc, and embraced him.

'Good news! Good news! You two!' Doc called, excitedly.

'What is it, Doc?' asked Marty, with anticipation.

'Martin and Juniper get married in two years, they have five kids, and they both live to see their grandchildren.'

'That is such good news, Doc,' exclaimed Marty, happily. Then, sobering a little, Marty added, 'This this change history in any drastic way?'

'Nope!' Doc said, smiling. 'After Martin and Juniper got married, they decided to stay here in Virginia City - while Seamus and Maggie moved over to Hill Valley. Also, William is not the first McFly to be born in America - even though he is the first McFly _male_ to be born in America. Martin and Jennifer had all girls.'

'This is great, Doc,' Marty said, smiling. 'I guess we have made a real difference in Martin's life, haven't we?'

'You've most certainly did,' Doc said, with a smile. 'In fact, Martin had outlived Seamus by five years.'

'Did Seamus still die in 1937, from pneumonia?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, he did,' replied Doc. 'Martin had showed up at his brother's funeral, and wrote a really nice memorial in dedication to his brother.'

'Aw, that's so sweet!' gushed Marty. 'I guess Seamus died one year before my father was born. So Martin died in 1942, then?'

'Yeah, he did,' replied Doc, 'from a stroke. Martin lived to be 80 years old, and Juniper died two years afterward.'

'Well, I guess they lived long, fulfilling lives,' Marty said, with a sigh. 'Anyway, I really don't want to talk about death anymore. It's such a morbid topic, if you know what I mean..'

'The important thing is,' said Jennifer, 'is that, thanks to our influence, we've expanded their lives considerably.'

'You two certainly did,' Doc said, with a smile. 'You've certained changed history for the better.'

'So how long did you stay in 1986,' Marty asked, 'before you came back to pick us up?'

'Two hours,' Doc said, smiling. 'I just stopped by the library, and that's how I found out the info about your family.'

'Well, anyway,' suggested Marty, 'let's head back home to good old 1986, shall we?'

'That's a good idea,' Doc said, smiling.

Then the three of them stepped into the station wagon, as Doc accellerated the speed to 88 miles per hour, landing them back in 1986.


	12. Chapter 12

_February 13, 1986  
4:00 AM PST_

As soon as Marty headed home from the Browns' home, he went to his room, and hid the bag of lemon drops in his desk drawer. He planned savour each lemon drop, and share some with Jennifer - since those tasted better than any lemon drops he had sucked on. He then turned on his radio, flopped down on his bed, and started to search for any new memories - especially of his trip back to the Old West.

He noticed that only two minor details have changed. Instead of Maggie telling her that William was the 'first McFly born in America', he was the 'first McFly _boy_ born in America'. Also, during the lecture of Seamus' brother, Seamus had informed Marty that Martin used to be a lot like him - but that, fortunately, he had learned to value life. Seamus had also mentioned something about a guardian angel being responsible to Martin's change of attitude - and Marty had been curious about who the guardian angel was. _Now I know_, Marty thought with a smile.

Then there was a knock on a door, jolting Marty out of his thoughts.

'Who is it?' called out Marty.

'It's your mom,' Lorraine called out, cheerfully. 'I was wondering if you would like to look at some photo albums with us.'

'Hey, sure, why not?' replied Marty, as he followed Lorraine to the living room.

Lorraine smiled, as he showed Marty a page in the photo album. 'This is your great-great-granduncle, Martin Douglas McFly,' Lorraine said, cheerfully. 'He looks so much like you, doesn't he? I mean, he even has your smile.'

'You're right,' replied Marty, smiling. 'He does look a lot like me.' Then, looking at the date on one of the pictures, Marty exclaimed, 'This picture was taken in July of 1880.'

'Yeap,' replied Lorraine, 'that was over a century ago. I'll have to go frame this picture. He looks just like you. He's a real cutie - and so are you.'

'Aw, thank you, Mom,' gushed Marty, blushing. 'Our resemblances are rather uncanny, aren't they. It's like I'm looking at a picture of me.'

'It's too bad that the photos back then didn't come in colour,' Lorraine said, with a sigh. 'He'd probably look even cuter, in colour.'

'You can always just look at a picture of me,' teased Marty.

Lorraine laughed, then she turned a page, and gasped. 'Oh, my stars!' gasped Lorraine. 'This picture looks just like you and Jennifer. My goodness! It says here that her name is Juniper Parker. This is even more freaky.'

'It looks like our families did cross paths, over a century ago,' Marty said, smiling.

'I suppose I should go frame that picture, too,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'I must say, this is almost as uncanny as looking at photos of Maggie McFly, your great-great-grandmother.'

'It's surreal,' Marty said, smiling. Marty then glanced at the clock, and said, 'Oh, Mom, I'd better get going. I'm suppose to practice with The Pinheads tonight.'

'Oh, have fun, Marty,' Lorraine said, as she hugged Marty.

'Thanks, Mom!' replied Marty, smiling. 'I will!'

oooooooooo

That night, Marty McFly had a very memorable dream. He was sitting at a picnic table near the swimming hole with Jennifer, drinking raspberry cordial and sucking on lemon drops. It was a warm, breezy day out - and Marty and Jennifer were staring intentively into each other's eyes. Then they saw Martin and Juniper walking up towards them, both of them smiling.

Martin sat right next to Marty, and he whispered, 'Thank you, Marty, for helping me to live a long prosperous life.'

'Oh, you're very welcome,' Marty replied, smiling. Then, realizing something, he whispered, 'You called me Marty.'

'That's your name, isn't it?' Martin asked, smiling. 'How are you enjoying your lemon drops?'

'Oh, they are delicious, Martin,' Marty breathed. 'They don't make lemon drops like that anymore. They can be so addictive.'

'Aye, tell me about it,' replied Martin, smiling. 'One day, Marty, you will be discovered. You will become a famous rock and roll star. Whatever you do, do not give up hope. Your future is very promising. Just make it a good one, both you and Jennifer.'

'Thank you, Martin,' whispered Marty.

'Come follow me,' urged Martin. 'There is something I need to show you.'

Smiling, Marty had followed Martin into a room that smelled of incense, and had walls decorated with psychedelic swirls. As the Martins flopped down into the beanbag chair, they saw three lava lamps bubbling in front of them.

'This is so, uh, groovy,' Marty said, smiling.

'I figured this should put you into a tranquil and serene mood,' Martin said, smiling.

Then, another Martin McFly walked up to them.

'Who, who are you?' stammered Marty.

'I'm Marty Junior,' replied the third Martin, smiling. 'I'm your son.'

Marty stood up to embrace his son.

Then Marty Jr had walked over to the pantry, and pulled out a plate of warm brownies. Marty and Martin each grabbed one. Then Marty Jr walked over to the stereo, and put on some psychedelic rock music.

Marty Jr then smiled at Marty, and said, 'One day, you will make a great father. You really have matured a lot in the last few months. I will look so forward to being your son. You and Jennifer will make great parents. I just know it.

Then Marty Jr flopped down into the bean bag chair with Marty and Martin. The three Martin McFlys chewed on brownies - and they all enjoyed the aroma and the music. After about an hour, Seamus joined the trio of Martins.

Seamus threw his arms around Marty, and whispered, 'Thanks again for saving my brother's life.'

'You're welcome, Seamus,' whispered Marty, giving Seamus a tight squeeze.

'How would you fine gentlemen like my famous pancakes and maple syrup?' Seamus asked the three Martins.

'We would love that, Seamus,' the three Martins responded, simultaneously.

Then Seamus went to the kitchen, to make his special pancakes - as Martin handed a lemon drop to Marty Jr and Marty, which they immediately popped into their mouths.


End file.
